


A Taste So Divine

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dom Loki (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Tony Stark, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Sub Tony Stark, Tony is a bit dark in this, Vampire Tony Stark, but still an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is a vampire.  Loki is intrigued.  Smut ensues, as well as some softer emotions...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, gentle readers! I'm pleased to bring you another smut-filled BDSM love story. Be warned that while there's not much graphic violence, Tony is a vampire and that means things get a little bloody from time to time.
> 
> Story is completed and will update daily. Thanks to my beta, of_lights_and_shadows!

Tony Stark moved through the night like a shadow.

There, a drunk in the alley. A quick scan of his mind showed that he’d raped his daughter today and was trying to drink away the guilt. Perfect.

Tony pounced, bending the mortal’s neck so he could sink his fangs in. He drained the man almost dry, relishing the taste of alcohol and regret on his tongue. When the man was almost empty, Tony licked the wounds to heal them and then dropped the corpse to the ground.

The sound of slow applause startled him. Tony spun to see the god of mischief clapping his hands together. “Well done, Anthony Stark,” Loki said. “Tell me, do the Avengers know what you are?”

Tony grinned. “They do. But they think I drink solely from bags of donated blood.” Tony licked his fangs clean. “A few times a year I have to hunt, but I only take the evil ones.” In a flash, Tony had the god’s neck in his hands, threatening to choke him. He was probably strong enough now to crush Loki’s throat. “You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?”

Loki laughed darkly. “Only if you keep trying to capture me. You can put on a show for your team, but you and I will know the truth of it.”

Tony lowered his hands. “We have a deal, then.”

Loki walked over to nudge the corpse with his toe. “What did this one do to deserve death?”

“Raped his kid.”

“How do you know?”

“I can read mortals’ minds.”

Loki scowled. “I agree, then. A quick death was too good for him.”

“I don’t get off on torturing people,” Tony said. “Killing them is good enough.”

“We should leave,” Loki told Tony what he already knew. “But perhaps we could speak further?”

“You know where I live,” Tony said, then turned into a bat and flew home. “JARVIS, mark Loki as a guest for now. No alarms.”

“Yes, sir.”

Immediately Loki appeared. He’d probably been invisible. “When did you become a vampire?”

“You were locked up on Asgard at the time. It was the third Avengers mission, taking out a group of vampires who were killing indiscriminately. One of them got me. It was decided I could remain on the team so long as I behaved myself.” Tony went to the bar and mixed himself a cocktail of bagged blood and scotch. “I still owe you a drink, I think. What would you like?”

“Gin and tonic. How is it you go out during the day?”

“Seventy SPF sunscreen and dark glasses. It hurts around noon, but I’m usually asleep then anyway.” Tony shrugged as he mixed Loki’s drink.

“Fascinating,” Loki said. He sounded like he meant it. Tony felt a bit pleased that he’d managed to capture Loki’s interest. He’d always had a bit of a thing for Loki.

He wondered what divine blood tasted like.

Tony handed Loki his drink, and the god took a sip. “Very nice, Stark.” Tony put a hand on his chest and executed a mocking bow. “You know, I’ve done many things in my lifetime, but being fed on by a vampire is not one of them.” Loki crooked an eyebrow. “Interested in changing that?”

Tony was shocked. “I’d love to, but maybe in a couple of days. I’m too full right now. You would really let me?”

“Blood loss won’t kill me, and I’m always interested in new experiences.” And wasn’t that a huge come-on.

“You know, rumor has it that being fed on during sex feels amazing.”

Loki’s mouth twisted in a way that made Tony want to bite those thin lips. “You’ll have to wait for that, Stark. I’ll make you earn it first.”

Tony stepped around the bar, getting into Loki’s space. “And how can I do that?”

“You’d look awfully good on your knees. Think you can suck me off without biting me?”

Tony lifted his lip to show the lack of fangs. “I have full control of my teeth, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Loki ran his hand through Tony’s hair, then pulled on it. Tony moaned. “Oh, good. You like pain with your pleasure.” He leaned in and licked the shell of Tony’s ear, making him shudder with want. “I would hurt you, Stark. Make you beg for my blood and for your release.”

Loki suddenly let go. “Expect me the night after tomorrow. And know that I hate being disappointed.” The god vanished.

Tony made for his bedroom, laying down and pushing his jeans low enough he could get to his cock. He started jerking himself off. He was high on fresh blood and the promise of sex, and it didn’t take long before he was coming all over his shirt.

Feeling a little calmer after his orgasm, Tony changed clothes into something more fitting for his lab. He had work to do, and he’d be damned if he sat around mooning like a schoolgirl.

The team might stake him for getting involved with Loki, but right now Tony couldn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was showered and freshly shaved at sundown on the night Loki was supposed to show. He sat in the penthouse and tried to read a paper on his tablet, but couldn’t concentrate.

Luckily, Loki didn’t make him wait long. “Hello, Anthony.” The god’s voice just dripped sex. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, my god.” Tony had thought long and hard about how to address Loki if Tony was going to be submitting to him. The term was a hit, if Loki’s suddenly-blown pupils were anything to go by.

“Show me to your bedroom,” Loki ordered.

Tony led the way, his dick already getting hard.

“Strip.”

Tony obeyed, taking his time to show Loki what he was getting. When his boxers were finally on the floor, he put his hands behind his back and waited for the next order.

Loki ran his hands down Tony’s smooth chest. “Did you not have a star in your chest before?”

Tony swallowed. “The arc reactor, and the metal it was keeping from my heart, came out when I was turned.”

“Hm. Now kneel.” Loki undid his pants as Tony dropped to his knees. “Keep your hands behind your back. I want to see what a good cocksucker you are.”

Tony licked his lips. He could hear Loki’s quick heartbeat. He very gently ran his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock, getting the taste of it. Loki tasted sweet and musky. Delicious.

Slowly Tony took all of Loki in, then worked him solely with his tongue. Tony was undead; he didn’t need to breathe, nor did he have a gag reflex. He put both of those to work in getting Loki off. He bobbed his head, swallowing around Loki’s massive erection until Loki was all the way inside. Then he started with his tongue again, even with the head of Loki’s cock in his throat.

The god was panting above him. He took Tony by the hair and started fucking his face, shoving his dick all the way down Tony’s throat. If Tony was still mortal, he’d be unconscious from lack of air. Instead he just hummed with pleasure and felt Loki come down his throat.

Loki pulled out, and Tony glanced up. The god looked wrecked. He was beautiful like this, like his pleasure had caught him off-guard. Tony smiled smugly.

“Think you’ve earned your feast?” Loki asked.

“I hope so, my god.”

Loki slapped Tony’s face none too gently. “On the bed, pet. I want to discover your pain tolerance before I pleasure you.”

“Yes, my god.” Tony got up in one swift motion, hands still behind his back. He got on the bed face-down and put his hands at his sides.

Several lashes hit Tony’s back, and he gasped. Over and over Loki struck him, slowly hitting harder and harder until Tony felt his skin split under the falls. Tony was moaning and trying not to thrash as Loki beat the shit out of him with the whip. It hurt, but it felt so good Tony could almost come from it.

Loki stopped, and Tony could feel his back healing quickly. And then Loki did something unthinkable: he licked the blood from Tony’s back.

Tony shuddered with pleasure. Loki turned him over and fucked into him with his huge, slick cock. Tony brought his knees up to give Loki better access, and finally Loki kissed him. Tony could taste his own blood on Loki’s tongue, and it heightened his arousal. Tony moaned loudly as Loki thrust into him.

Loki tilted his head and bent close. “Bite me, pet.”

Tony didn’t hesitate. He sunk his fangs in.

Loki’s blood was thick and rich, and it forced Tony to sip rather than gulp. He took mouthfuls of Loki’s life, feeling his pleasure and Loki’s twinned together. Loki was the one moaning now, fucking harder and faster and they got closer to the peak. Finally, they fell over the edge together, Loki screaming as Tony took one last, hard pull from the god’s neck.

Tony kissed the spot he’d fed from, watching the tiny holes close up. Loki’s full body weight was on him, but that was fine. He felt good there. “You okay, Lokes?”

The god rolled off him. He looked like he’d been hit by a bus, but in a good way. “That was incredible.”

Tony felt smug yet fucked out. “Yeah, it was. How do you feel? Did I take too much?”

“No. Just tired.” Loki looked at him with those bright green eyes. “We must do this again.”

“Agreed.”

They smiled at each other, two hedonists who’d just gotten the fuck of their lives.

“Can I ask you something?” Tony started.

“I can’t promise you an answer,” Loki warned.

“Why do you keep doing stupid shit to get our attention?”

Loki huffed a laugh. “Boredom, mostly. You’ll notice I never injure, much less kill.”

“True.” Tony looked up at the ceiling. Everyone knew Loki had been forced to invade Earth, but since he’d gotten out of god jail he’d caused a ton of mischief and property damage in New York. “I think I can help with your boredom.”

“Oh? You think you’re a good enough fuck to distract me?”

Tony chuckled and rolled to face Loki. “Not just that. I have a whole bunch of powers now that I didn’t as a human. I’d like your help in figuring out everything I can do with them.” Tony drew a line down Loki’s bicep with his finger. “Besides, if you’re a good little god, you can have me pretty much whenever you want me.”

“A tempting offer. I will consider it.” Loki got up, and suddenly his clothes were back on. Pity. “When do you need to feed next?”

“I have to feed every night, but I’m okay living on bagged blood when you’re busy.”

“Nonetheless, we can’t have a hero of Midgard sneaking out to snack on the population.” Loki laughed. “I will be back the night after tomorrow. Be ready for me.” In a flash he was gone.

“Dramatic bastard,” Tony muttered fondly.

Maybe the Avengers would accept him sleeping with Loki if Tony got him on their side.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day passed pretty normally. Sleep until two in the afternoon, work in the lab with no windows, hang out with the team a little bit, drink dinner, then get back to work until dawn. It was his regular schedule these days. If he had to go out, he tried to make sure it was first thing in the morning or late afternoon, when the skyscrapers blotted out the direct sunlight. He was more comfortable at night, but there wasn’t all that much to do then besides work. He was too bored of the club scene to party, and all of his friends were asleep.

The next day was when Loki was due. Once again, Tony was ready at sundown.

“I have thought about your proposal, Stark.” Loki appeared and started talking as if they were in the middle of a conversation. “And yes. I will restrain my more destructive habits if you promise to keep me entertained.”

“I can be very entertaining.”

“I hope so.” Loki dropped to his knees on the sofa next to Tony and licked a stripe up Tony’s neck. Loki bit him above the artery there, hard enough to draw blood. Tony gasped. “I find your blood oddly sweet, Stark. It’s intoxicating.”

“I can say the same for yours.” Tony grinned. “Tastes like dessert and gets me high.” He pushed Loki backwards with a hard shove. “Makes me stronger, too.”

Loki gave Tony a wide smile, full of teeth. “Good. I would hate to break my lovely new pet.” Loki moved in close again. “Are you hungry, pretty boy?”

They kissed in a clash of lips and tongue, all heat and violence. Tony could taste his own blood in Loki’s mouth, with a hint of spice underneath that was pure Loki. They kissed and kissed, until Loki was out of air.

Panting, Loki leaned back slightly and undid his leather trousers. “Strip for me, pet. I want you to ride me, right here.”

Tony hurried to obey, eager for Loki’s cock. Once he was naked he straddled the god’s lap. Loki ran a hand up his own dick, and Tony could see the glistening of lubricant. “Magic lube? Handy.”

“Very.” Loki pulled Tony down onto his cock, giving him no time to adjust to the feel of the god splitting him open. “Hands behind your back, and ride me.”

It was hard to fuck someone with his hands in that position, but Loki took hold of Tony’s hips so he wouldn’t fall backwards. Tony rose and fell, rose and fell, until the god beneath him was gripping Tony’s hips so hard it hurt. It just spurred Tony on, fucking his god faster, harder.

Loki tilted his head. “Bite.”

Tony bit. He drank from his god, once again feeling both their pleasures coursing through him. Loki was thrusting up into him, chasing his release, when Tony sucked harder and they both came, shuddering with ecstasy.

Loki closed his eyes, recovering, his softening cock still inside Tony. “I can feel your pleasure when you bite me.” He opened his eyes. “A mental joining in the best of ways.”

“I can feel it too.” Tony licked his fangs before letting them recede. “Best sex of my life, and I do _not_ say that lightly.”

Loki gave him a slow smile. “You are very, very good, Stark. I would keep you for a while.”

“Acceptable.” Tony laughed, pleased. He felt high but his mind was indecently sharp, even for him. If Loki’s blood made his body stronger and faster, Tony could just imagine what it was doing to his brain.

Loki traced the back of his fingers along Tony’s cheek. “I do not share.”

“Keep fucking me like this and you won’t have to.”

“We are in accord, then.” Loki gave him a filthy kiss. “Now get up, pet. We have work to do.”

“We do?” Tony lifted off Loki and slid back so he could put his feet on the floor. He stood.

Loki waved a hand, and the mess from their sex disappeared. “You wished to learn more about your abilities, did you not?”

“Oh, right. Yes.” Tony pulled his clothes back on as Loki fixed his pants. “Let’s go down to the lab. I’m having JARVIS scan me every time I try something, to get an idea as to the energy I’m using.”

“JARVIS?”

“My artificial intelligence. Say hello, J.”

“Hello, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Just Loki will be fine.”

“Yes, Mr. Loki.”

Loki laughed. “So polite.”

“Thank you,” JARVIS said.

Loki laughed harder.

Tony took his hand and tugged him towards the open elevator. “Come on. I want to see if I can do more with divine blood in me.”

In the lab, Tony gestured to a chair. “Have a seat.”

Loki sat down. “Show me what you can do.”

“Well, you’ve already seen me turn into a bat. I can read the minds of humans, although my teammates don’t know that. I’m faster than a locomotive. I can leap tall buildings in a single bound. My senses are better. Bullets puncture me, but I can reach in and pull them out without too much pain.”

“And you heal nearly instantly, which is a pity.”

Tony smirked. “Sorry, my god.”

Loki grinned back. “I forgive you. Besides, it means I can hurt you more.” Before things got sexy again, Loki said, “let’s start with your shapeshifting. Show me while I have my magic attuned to you.”

Tony turned into a bat, flapped around the room a few times, then turned back.

“Interesting. I believe you may be able to transform into other shapes as well. Try a wolf.”

“Why a wolf?”

“Because I’ve heard of vampires being able to do that,” the god said, as if it was obvious.

Tony closed his eyes. Wolf. Wolf. He pictured a wolf in his head. Imagined what it would feel like to be one.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes. “It’s not working.”

“What are you thinking of?”

“Picturing a wolf in my head,” Tony said, feeling stupid.

“Don’t picture the wolf. You are imagining it as something different than you. Imagine yourself _becoming_ the wolf, your body changing shape.”

Tony closed his eyes again. Pictured his body changing. He could almost feel it, as if it was real. It felt strange.

“Congratulations, Stark.”

Tony opened his eyes. He was shorter, and… holy shit. He lifted a paw to inspect it. Yep, wolf. His sense of smell, which was already better than human, was infinitely increased in this form. He could smell his dried sweat on Loki’s clothes. It was sexy.

“Would you like to try another form? Pick a creature that appeals to you. Imagine becoming it, like you did with the wolf.”

Tony couldn’t think of another animal he’d like to be, so he decided to have some fun. He imagined becoming his regular self, but female. He kept his eyes open this time, and watched Loki’s face as Tony returned to his regular height. She looked down. Her T-shirt was tight across her full breasts. She grinned. “How’s this?” Her voice sounded softer, husky but definitely female.

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Oh, very nice.” Loki stood up, his eyes darkening. “I would have you like this, Stark.”

Tony laughed delightedly. “I haven’t been a virgin since I was fifteen. This should be fun.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m/f in this chapter, but don't worry -- Loki acts like I wish *all* men would during sex with women.

Loki pulled Tony in, wrapping his arms around her waist, and in the space of a heartbeat they were in Tony’s bedroom. Loki kissed her, dipping his tongue into her mouth. Tony felt arousal pool in her lower abdomen, which was a new sensation. She tangled her tongue with his and felt his erection against her stomach.

The god slid his hands under her T-shirt, ending the kiss long enough to pull the garment over her head. He threw it on the floor, then traced a line from her collarbone with his fingers. Down, down he went, until he was stroking the top of one breast softly. He cupped the other with his free hand, then gently rubbed one nipple.

Tony took a sharp breath. Holy hell. She thought her male nipples were sensitive, but it was nothing compared to this.

Loki gently pinched the nub, drawing a gasp from Tony. He did it again, a little harder, and she moaned. “Oh, good. You still like pain,” Loki murmured. “We’ll have to experiment with that sometime.” He let go of Tony’s breasts and his hands dropped to her waist, undoing her pants. He slid them down her legs, kneeling as he did so, and took them off her.

The god pressed his nose into her bush, inhaling the scent of her. Tony felt wetness between her legs. “I would taste you, pet. Lay on the bed for me.”

Tony got on the bed and spread her legs wide. She reached down to touch herself. _Oh_. So this was what it felt like from a woman’s perspective. She touched her clit, jerking at the sensitivity of it. She slid her hand down to her opening, wondering if she had a hymen. Tony had never slept with a virgin, so she had no idea what to expect there. She was so, so wet.

Tony looked up. Her god was watching her, eyes dark and hungry. She smiled at him. “I think I’m ready for you, Lokes.”

Loki crawled onto the bed, laying on his stomach between her thighs. “I love that I will be the first to have you like this, Stark.”

“Better make it good, then.” She gasped as he licked a broad stripe up her pussy. On the next pass he dipped his tongue into her folds, and holy fuck that felt amazing. Loki circled her clit with his tongue, never quite touching it, as he slid a finger into her. There was a brief flash of pain -- yeah, she’d had a hymen -- and then he was crooking his finger to rub her G-spot.

Loki laved his tongue over her folds again, sucking lightly on one of them. She whined, and she felt him chuckle against her. God. She needed to come already. He was driving her crazy.

His tongue flicked once against her clit as he slid a second finger in. He went back to teasing her, running his tongue around the sensitive nub as he fucked her with his fingers.

“Please, my god,” Tony begged breathlessly. “Please, please let me come.”

She felt Loki’s smile against her sex, and then he was flicking his tongue against her clit for real as he pushed a third finger into her. Loki set a rhythm, thrusting his crooked fingers as he worked her clit with his tongue.

The power of her orgasm shocked her. Loki drew it out, and then before she knew it, she was on the verge of another. “Yes, my god, oh yes, please!” He fucked her hard with his hand, curling his fingers perfectly, and she came again.

Loki, naked now, crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. Tony could taste herself all over him. She was delicious. She sucked on his tongue, then gasped as his cock pressed into her. Slowly, slowly, Loki filled her up in a way she’d never experienced before. Her pussy wasn’t deep enough to take all of him, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Loki was gritting his teeth as if he was trying not to come too soon.

Tony wrapped her legs around his hips, then flexed her internal muscles so she clenched around him. He sucked in a breath. “You okay, my god?”

“You’re so tight, my pet. So wet for me.” Loki exhaled and slowly began to thrust in and out. His cock felt incredible inside her. He moved faster, banging into her cervix and hitting her G-spot, and the combination of pain and pleasure was almost too much. He reached down between them and started stroking her clit with his thumb in time to his thrusts. Tony came suddenly, the pleasure overwhelming her.

Still Loki kept fucking her. She knew he was getting close, so she leaned up and bit his neck, sucking hard.

Tony came a final time as Loki lost control, coming deep inside her. The force of his orgasm filled her, mind and body both.

His weight pinned her to the mattress. Tony felt a deep satisfaction that she rarely felt when male. She supposed that four orgasms in a row would do that to anyone, and she wondered if Loki could make her come that many times when she was a man.

Loki lifted his head and kissed her briefly, then rolled off her. Tony’s pussy ached for his loss. “My pet, you are incredible no matter what form you take.”

She laughed. “You are not fucking me as a wolf.”

“Don’t be disgusting, Stark.” But he was smiling. “I can take a female form as well, you know.”

“We are totally being lesbians one day.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” Loki rolled to face her, kissing her lightly. “You are the best bad idea I’ve had in years.”

“Same to you, sweetheart.” Tony couldn’t stop grinning. But, then, neither could Loki.

“I should probably take my leave,” Loki said. “I need to sleep, and I get the feeling you’re wide awake.”

“I am, but you could sleep here if you wanted.”

Loki shook his head. “I will see you in two days, my pet.”

Tony pouted. “Or you could come again tomorrow.”

“I may well do that.”

She kissed him. “You taste better than bagged blood, _and_ you make me come. You’re welcome in my bed anytime.”

“I’ll remember that.” With that, Loki vanished.

Tony sighed and got up. She needed a shower. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself. She looked like male Tony, but her face was softer. All of her was softer. She cupped her breasts. They really were lovely. The skin was so very soft. Her hair was still short, and it made her look a tad butch. Tony was fine with that.

She decided to stay female for a while, at least long enough for her to masturbate before she went to sleep. Loki was amazing, but Tony wanted to know where her own hands would take her...


	5. Chapter 5

Some hours later, Tony made her way down to the communal floor. She knew at least a couple of her fellow Avengers would be up early, and she wanted to freak them out. It was worth staying up late for.

Tony had gotten the windows UV-proofed on the floors she spent the most time on, so she wouldn’t have to worry about getting burned. So she was comfortable as she walked through the living room to the kitchen. She smelled bacon and eggs cooking. Hopefully it was Steve. Tony really wanted to freak out Steve.

Cap, Natasha, and Bruce were all present. Awesome. Tony sashayed in. “Morning, kids.”

Steve looked confused. “May I help you, ma’am?”

Tony grinned brightly. “It’s me. Tony.”

Cap gaped like a fish. Bruce’s eyes were wide. Nat just looked amused. “What? How?” Steve asked.

“I figured out how to turn into more than a bat.” She held her arms out and spun around, showing off. She was wearing sweatpants and an oversized T-shirt that was still tight across her chest. “I can also be a wolf if I want.”

“That’s amazing, Tony,” Bruce said. “How’d you figure it out?”

“Trial and error.” No need to mention that she had help.

“You need clothes,” Nat said. “When sundown gets close I’m taking you shopping.”

“Oh no.” Tony hated clothes shopping. His tailor knew his measurements and his tastes, and Tony just told the man whenever he needed something.

But Nat grinned evilly. “You need girl clothes. Be ready at six.”

Tony huffed. “Fine. I’m going to bed. See you all later.”

\---

When Loki showed up that night, Tony -- male again -- was scowling. “Bras are evil,” he said.

Loki laughed and sat down next to Tony. “Yes, they are. I usually don’t bother with one when I’m female.”

“But are your tits as big as mine? I tried jumping up and down and it hurt,” Tony whined.

“So make them smaller.”

“But I like having big ones.”

Loki snorted. “Your fault, then.”

Tony pouted. “I showed the team my chick form and Nat made me go shopping.” Then he brightened. “At least I got some sexy lingerie.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “I expect you to show me sometime, pet.”

“Gladly, my god. Will lady Loki wear some for me, too?”

“Oh, yes. Tomorrow, perhaps.”

They grinned at each other, the promise of fun times ahead.

“Tell me, Stark, how do you feel about being burned?”

“I don’t think I like it. Why?”

“I was thinking about blessing an object and pressing it against your skin.”

Tony frowned. “Let’s save that for a day when I really need to hurt.”

“Okay,” Loki said easily. “What would you like to do tonight?”

“Just get fucked, honestly. Sorry if that’s boring.”

“Fucking you is never boring, Stark. Your teeth keep things very interesting.”

Tony smiled. “Glad to hear it.” He paused. “So listen. I was thinking about telling the team that we’re fucking and it’s making you less evil.”

Loki smirked. “I’ve never been _evil_.”

“Less chaotic, then.”

“What good would it do to tell them?” Loki asked.

“I just don’t want them to catch me with my pants down. Literally or figuratively.”

Loki shrugged. “You can if you like. I don’t care.”

Tony grinned. “Thanks.”

“If Thor tries to haul me back to Asgard…”

“I won’t let him. I promise. I’m strong enough now that between the two of us we could easily kick his ass.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You would fight your teammate for me?”

“Well, yeah. You’re really good in bed, and you taste divine.”

“I’m a god. I ought to.”

Tony rolled his eyes, and Loki chuckled. “Seriously, Stark. You would defend me?”

“I would. You’re not doing anything wrong. Why should you get sent back?”

Loki smiled. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” Loki got closer. “How about I reward my favorite pet for being so good for me?”

“Please do.”

Loki got off the couch and knelt before Tony. He leaned in and undid Tony’s pants with nothing but his teeth. Tony was hard by the time Loki reached up with both hands to pull his jeans lower.

Loki gave head just as well as he licked pussy. He used his tongue in all the right ways, and his mouth felt like heaven. Tony could feel an echo of Loki’s pleasure at making Tony moan, and it made him even hornier. It didn’t take long before Tony was coming, Loki swallowing around him.

As soon as Tony was done, Loki flipped him over and stood. “Hold on to the back of the couch,” he ordered. Loki kicked Tony’s legs apart and rammed into him. Oh, it hurt being stretched open like this, but it felt so fucking good. Tony tilted his hips to give Loki a better angle. They both moaned as Loki went deeper, his cock sliding across Tony’s prostate with every thrust.

Tony could feel Loki’s pleasure building, matching his own. Tony had gotten hard again almost immediately when Loki first entered him, and now he was on the verge of another orgasm. Tony pushed back against his god as Loki’s hips snapped against him again and again. Tony loved this. He needed this. Needed Loki.

The god reached underneath Tony to stroke his cock, and Tony came undone. Loki was right behind him, pumping his come into Tony, and Tony felt him in his mind. It made Tony’s orgasm last even longer.

They were both quiet and still for a few minutes, recovering, and then Loki pulled out. He sat, naked, on the couch, and waved a hand. Tony’s come was gone from the couch cushion, and Loki’s no longer dripped down Tony’s leg. Tony straddled his god. “I still need to feed, Lokes.”

Loki tilted his head, and Tony drank. The god tasted just as good outside the heat of sex, rich and thick on his tongue. Tony fed slowly, relishing the taste. He could feel Loki’s possessive satisfaction in being the only one to sate Tony’s hunger.

When Tony was done, he licked the tiny wounds and watched them heal. “Thank you, my god.”

Loki kissed him slowly but deeply. He ran his tongue across Tony’s fangs, and Tony moaned. “You’re very welcome, pet.” He bit Tony’s neck lightly.

“Keep this up and you’ll have to fuck me again.”

“I would love to, my pet, but I must go. I have plans for the evening.”

“Oh.” Tony sighed. He wanted Loki to stay and hang out. Get to know him better.

“Tomorrow I will spend the entire night, if you wish it,” Loki said softly. “We can work on your abilities.”

“I’d like that.” Tony kissed his god briefly and got off his lap. “See you then.”

Loki vanished. Tony stared at his place on the sofa for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f/f this round. Enjoy!

There was a team dinner the next night, so Tony decided to join them. He couldn’t eat -- it grossed everyone out when he drank bagged blood at the table -- but he could sit with them. He did that fairly often, so no one was suspicious as to his intent.

They all chatted over the meal, mostly about inconsequential things like movies. After everyone had eaten, Tony said, “Hey, before everybody gets up, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Sure, Tony,” Steve replied. “What’s going on?”

“First off, I need everyone’s word that they won’t tell SHIELD. Because I’m doing a good deed but Fury wouldn’t approve.”

Steve frowned, and the Spy Twins looked uncomfortable. Steve asked, “We’re just supposed to trust you on this?”

“You do trust me, don’t you?” Tony gave his best ‘I’m a good boy’ smile.

“Yes, but Fury needs to know what we’re doing.”

“C’mon. I promise. It’ll be worth not telling him, because if you tell him he’ll be pissed and then my good deed will fail.”

“What is this good deed, exactly?” Nat’s eyes were narrowed.

Tony took a deep breath. “I made a deal with Loki so he’ll behave himself.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Thor boomed.

“What sort of deal?” Nat asked warily.

“He behaves, we have sex. He does something bad, he sleeps on the sofa.”

Everyone started talking at once, Clint asking if Tony was crazy and Steve looking horrified.

“Look,” Tony said, talking over the group. They shut up. “Loki admitted that he makes trouble because he’s bored. I am helping him be less bored. It’s a win-win situation.”

“You really think your cock is good enough to make Loki a good person?” Clint’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“And my vagina, thank you. Loki’s not a bad guy, he’s just the god of mischief. When he’s bored, we get called out. I’m pretty sure I can keep him occupied enough that he’ll rein it in.”

Thor was frowning. “I should warn you, Friend Tony, that my brother tends to get obsessive about his lovers.”

“That makes two of us. See? We’re a matched set.” Not that Tony was used to having ongoing lovers. He’d been very obsessed with Pepper, but she broke up with him when he started drinking blood.

But Thor was still frowning. “I will trust your judgment, Man of Iron.”

“I won’t,” Clint said. “Didn’t anybody ever teach you not to stick your dick in crazy?”

“How long has this been going on?” Nat asked.

“About a week.”

“Hmmm.” But she didn’t say anything else.

Bruce shrugged. “I’m getting tired of trying to chase Loki down. If Tony can keep him in check, I’m all for it.”

Steve sighed. “If he starts causing trouble again…”

“It’ll be all my fault. I know.” Tony grinned. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go be a woman and put on my new lingerie.”

Clint made gagging noises as Tony left.

That had gone well. Tony went to the penthouse and took off his clothes. He shifted to female, and she picked out a set of red satin lingerie with lacy edges -- bra, panties, and garter belt. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to figure out how to put on stockings. Tony ripped the first one, swearing, but she’d bought more than one pair. Finally she got them on to her liking and figured out the clips on the garter belt.

As dressed as she planned on getting, she went out to the living room to wait for her god. She felt sexy and feminine, and she liked it. Huh. She had never imagined herself as genderfluid, but this body felt as right as her male one did.

“You look lovely, my pet,” Loki said as she appeared in front of the sofa. Holy fuck, Loki made a beautiful woman. She was as long and lean as her male self, but her emerald green dress suggested perfectly pert breasts and a hint of smooth, supple thigh.

Tony got off the couch and looked up into green eyes. “Hello, my goddess. You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you, pet.” Loki leaned down and kissed Tony softly, almost languidly, her lips parting to slide her tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony put her hands on Loki’s waist, pulling her goddess closer.

The kiss turned hungry, and Tony felt herself start to get wet. She pressed herself against Loki, trembling with desire. Loki smiled against her mouth, and they were suddenly next to Tony’s bed.

Loki unhooked Tony’s bra with one hand, dropping it. Then she undid something at the neck of her dress, and the fabric slipped to the floor with hardly a rustle. She was wearing a green garter belt, stockings, and nothing else. Tony’s mouth watered. Loki really was a goddess, and Tony wanted to worship her.

“On the bed, pet. Face up.”

Tony laid down, and Loki laid next to her and positioned Tony so that they faced each other. The press of Loki’s breasts against Tony’s own felt incredible. Tony reached out to stroke her side, loving the softness of her. Loki kissed her again, running her hand down Tony’s body and pressing them together.

“May I taste you, my goddess?”

“Of course, pet. Anywhere you like.”

Tony rolled Loki onto her back and straddled her thighs. She leaned down to caress Loki’s beautiful breasts with her tongue, teasing the pale pink nipples before sucking lightly on one.

Loki moaned. “Harder, pet.” Tony obeyed, sucking and biting at the nub while she palmed the other breast and rolled its nipple around in her fingers. Loki moaned again, and Tony could smell her arousal. She could feel it in her mind, too. She was overwhelmed by Loki and loved every second of it.

Tony kissed her way down her goddess’ body, rubbing her hands over the smooth stockings as she spread Loki’s legs. She kissed the skin above the stocking on one thigh, then licked a stripe up the other. Loki’s pussy smelled like heaven, and Tony buried her nose in it and inhaled deeply. Tony slid her tongue out to taste that deliciousness, and was rewarded with sweet muskiness on her lips.

Tony parted Loki’s lips with her fingers, spreading her goddess open. The wet pink folds were entrancing. Tony licked them, then French-kissed her pussy, pushing her tongue into Loki’s opening. Loki moaned, and Tony did it again. She moved up to tease Loki’s clit. Loki wasn’t as sensitive as Tony was, so Tony sucked lightly on the bit of flesh.

Loki tensed as if electrocuted. Oh, yes, her goddess liked that. Tony set up a rhythm: suck, flick her tongue, suck. Repeat. It was driving Loki wild. Tony went faster, sucked a little harder, driving Loki higher and higher. Finally Tony pressed down with the tip of her tongue and moved it back and forth fast enough to send Loki flying, Tony’s name on her lips as she came all over Tony’s face.

Tony moved down to plunge her tongue back into Loki’s opening. She kissed and kissed until Loki started moaning again, then licked her way back up to Loki’s clit. She teased it with long, slow licks as she worked three fingers into her goddess. Tony’s fingers weren’t as long as Loki’s, but she was still able to stroke Loki’s G-spot, and she teased it as she sucked Loki’s clit lightly.

Again and again she made her goddess come. Six times now? Tony had lost count. But then Loki was pulling Tony back up for a long, filthy kiss. “Oh, my darling pet. You spoil me.”

“I try, my goddess.”

Loki sat up and pushed Tony flat on her back. She hooked her fingers into Tony’s panties and slid them off. “I want to spank you,” Loki said. “On your hands and knees.”

Tony rolled over and got on all fours. Loki slapped her ass, and Tony moaned. The goddess hit Tony again and again, until Tony couldn’t take it anymore. She was too horny. “Please, my goddess. Please let me come.”

“You beg so prettily, my pet. I suppose you’ve earned your pleasure.” Loki pushed Tony over onto her back, and leaned down to bite at Tony’s nipples. Oh, this pain was new, and felt delightful. Loki twisted one nipple as she bit the other, and Tony bucked her hips up against her goddess. Still sucking and biting, Loki reached a hand down to jam three fingers into Tony. She stroked Tony’s G-spot in time to her sucks, and Tony came hard on Loki’s hand.

Loki grinned wickedly and slid down Tony’s body. The goddess buried her tongue inside Tony, and Tony spread her legs wider. Loki was so good at this. Blowjobs felt great, but they had nothing on Loki’s skill at eating pussy. Loki didn’t tease too much this time, flicking her tongue against Tony’s clit as she finger-fucked Tony to another orgasm. Tony was lost in pleasure as Loki made her come until she’d lost count.

Finally Loki crawled back up and tilted her head as she lightly stroked Tony’s clit. Tony sunk her fangs into her goddess, and between Loki’s fingers and the blood in her mouth, Tony came a final time. To her surprise, Loki came too, untouched except for Tony’s mouth on her neck.

When Tony pulled back, sated in all ways, Loki smiled at her. “I’ve never had another shapeshifter as a lover. I like this. I like _you_.”

“I like you too, Lokes.”

Loki stood up and took off her stockings and garter belt. Tony did the same. Once they were both completely naked, they climbed back onto the bed, Loki wrapping herself around Tony. Their smooth legs rubbing together felt lovely.

“I need a nap, my pet.”

“Be my guest. I won’t be able to sleep yet, but when you wake up, JARVIS will take you to my lab.”

“All right.” Loki kissed her. “I’ll see you soon.”

“JARVIS, lights.” After all, Tony could see in the dark. She got up, threw on a T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants, and went down to her lab to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony spent the next two days as a woman. She just felt like it, although Clint’s face when he saw her rocking tits was hilarious. When she knew she’d be seeing him, she wore a low-cut shirt just to bug him.

Loki didn’t seem to care what form she took, as long as she was willing to fuck. Which was perfect, considering Tony felt the same way about Loki. Tony wanted to do almost everything possible with her favorite deity, and given that they were both smart and creative, that could take a while.

The only reason Tony turned male again was because there was an Avengers callout, and Tony’s breasts were too big for the suit. He’d have to make at least a couple sets of armor for his female self, he decided as he powered up.

Amora and Skurge were fighting Loki in Central Park. Tony was first on the scene. “Aw, you started the party without me,” Tony mockingly whined as he landed next to Loki and shot at the sorceress with his repulsors.

“I guess your invite got lost in the mail,” Loki shot back as he swung his staff at Skurge. Skurge grabbed Loki by the throat and picked him up, shaking him. How was a guy that big so fast?

“Oh no you fucking don’t,” Tony growled, and moved so fast he would have been a blur to anyone watching. He punched Skurge in his ugly face. Tony’s gauntlet crumpled from the blow, Tony hit so hard. Half the brute’s skull caved in from the impact. Skurge fell to the ground unconscious, leaving Loki gasping for air.

“Holy shit, Lokes. I owe you one.” Tony had been stronger than humans before, but now that he was drinking the blood of a god every night? Holy shit.

Loki sent a blast of magic at Amora, who dodged and returned fire. Tony could read her thoughts. She was angry at Loki for stealing a book from her, a book which she’d stolen from someone else.

An arrow flew through the air and caught Amora in the back before it exploded. It just made her angrier. She reached back and yanked the arrow out, seemingly unfazed by the pain. She turned around, ready to blast Clint in whatever hiding place he’d chosen.

Loki cast a spell on her bleeding back, and she screamed. The shield around her vanished, and Loki made a motion with his hand. Amora was unconscious.

Thor came bounding up, looking a bit disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to fight. Loki sneered at him and vanished. “Stand back, Man of Iron. I will take them to Asgard.” Tony moved way back. “Heimdall!” Thor shouted, and then he and the villains were gone in a whoosh of rainbow light.

Tony looked at his crumpled gauntlet as Steve approached. “What the hell happened to your hand? Are you okay?”

“Doesn’t even hurt. I punched Skurge hard enough to knock him out.”

Cap whistled. “You’ve gotten stronger.”

“Drinking the blood of a god will do that, I guess. Crap. I’m going to have to find a stronger alloy.”

Steve clapped Tony on the shoulder. “Good job. See you back at the tower.”

Tony didn’t dare put his faceplate up. It was two p.m. and sunny. Instead he went back to the tower and its glazed windows. He let the gantry take off everything but the destroyed gauntlet. He had to peel it off himself.

The videoconference debrief with Fury didn’t last too long, so Tony went to his workshop. He needed to find a new metal for his suits. Immediately.

Loki showed up a little while later, looking healthy, like Skurge had never crushed his throat. “Hello, Anthony.”

“Hey Lokes. You feeling okay?”

“Fine, thank you.” Tony looked at the clock. It was only four. “You’re early today.”

Loki shrugged. “I didn’t feel like being alone. Entertain me.”

Tony laughed. “I would, but I’ve got to find a replacement metal to build my suits with. If the gold-titanium alloy I normally use is going to crumple when I punch too hard, I need something better.”

“Hmm. I could also reinforce your suits with magic,” Loki suggested.

“You would do that for me?”

“Absolutely, pet.”

“That will work as a stopgap, I think, but I still need to find a stronger metal.”

Loki seemed to be thinking. “I might -- _might_ \-- be able to get you some uru. It is the strongest metal in the universe. It’s what Mjolnir is made of. But it is very dear, and I’m not sure what the dwarves would want for it.”

“Well, if you need gold or anything Earthgardian, let me know. I’m wealthy enough that I’m happy to throw money at them.”

Loki nodded. “I will go speak with them now. I will return within the hour.” The god vanished.

Tony went back to searching published materials science papers, looking for interesting alloys, but he was mostly killing time until Loki came back.

“Platinum,” Loki said when he reappeared. “It’s unavailable on any other realm. Since Odin banned other races from coming to Earth, the dwarven jewelsmiths been unable to get any.”

Tony grinned. “I can do that. It’ll be pricey, but I think it’ll be worth it. How much do they want?”

“The equivalent of a hundred kilos.”

Tony whistled. “JARVIS, how much is that going to cost me?”

“Just over 2.6 million, sir.”

“How much do I get for that, Lokes?”

“Enough to make you two full suits, plus a little extra.”

“Sold. J, do it.” Tony smiled at his god. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Loki kissed his temple. “Thank you for helping me with Amora.”

“We make a good team.”

“That we do.” Loki licked his lips. “Shall we go play?”

“Absolutely.”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony’s final death was going to come from a giant red iguana.

The Avenger had been ordered to assemble at ten a.m. Steve had to shake Tony awake to get him up. Tony had been protected from the sun in his suit, but this goddamn giant lizard had pinned Tony to the ground with a claw and peeled his suit off him like a banana. Tony hadn’t had time to put on sunscreen, and the direct light on his skin burned. The other Avengers were hacking at the lizard’s legs, but the creature didn’t even seem to notice.

The lizard took a bite of Tony’s calf. It chewed up the flesh and swallowed. Tony felt like vomiting. He was going to be eaten alive. _By a lizard_.

The iguana took a bite of thigh. Tony screamed in pain. He wished he could just pass out. All the blood in his body was sluggishly pumping out of his leg. He wished the lizard would just bite his head off or something, get this agony over with. Tony was burning alive from the sun as the lizard ate him piece by piece. At least the beast was getting a cooked meal, his brain suggested hysterically. Seared vampire _a la Stark_.

Suddenly the iguana choked and fell over, releasing Tony from its grip. Good, maybe it was allergic to him. Tony felt light-headed.

Loki was there suddenly. He scooped Tony up in his arms, and then hey, they were in Tony’s bedroom. “Not tonight, dear,” he slurred as Loki put him on the bed. “I have a headache.”

“You fool.” Loki stripped off his clothes, and what remained of Tony’s suit. The god turned blue. Wow. Tony was hallucinating now. Loki got in bed with him, and ohhhh, Loki was cold. Really cold. It felt fantastic against Tony’s burnt flesh. Tony sighed with relief. “I love you so much right now, Lokes.”

Loki snorted. “I’d offer my blood, but it’s probably too cold for your tastes.”

“Can I try?”

“Be my guest.” Loki got his neck closer to Tony’s mouth so he could bite. Tony sunk his fangs in.

Holy fuck this was weird. It was like drinking brandy over ice -- completely wrong, but still delicious. Loki tasted like he always did, except clearer somehow, with a hint of winter. Tony drank and drank, feeling the bites on his leg closing up. When he was full he kissed Loki’s neck.

“I feel so much better now. Thank you. You okay?” Tony had taken a lot of blood.

“Slightly dizzy, but it will pass soon.”

“Good.” Tony closed his eyes. He felt Loki get warmer, and when Tony looked the god appeared pale again. “You turn blue often?”

“I try not to. I am Jotun, considered a monster by all the realms.”

“I don’t think you’re a monster. I’m more of one than you are.” Tony yawned. “Where the hell did that lizard come from?”

“Some idiot opened a portal to Muspelheim. The creature got through before I could close it. I am sorry, my Anthony.”

“It’s okay. You saved me.”

“I was almost too late.” Loki gazed at Tony, concern in his eyes.

“Like I said. You saved me. That was the important part.” Tony kissed Loki hard on the mouth. “Let me sleep, and I’ll show you my thanks later.” He leered comically.

“You owe me nothing, pet. But yes, sleep. I will be here when you wake.”

“Awesome.” Tony closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

\---

When he woke up, Loki was dozing next to him. Tony deliberately stretched to see if the god would wake up, and it worked. Green eyes blinked open. “How do you feel, my Anthony?”

Tony noticed, now that he was really awake, that Tony had gone from just ‘Anthony’ to ’_my_ Anthony.’ He didn’t mind one bit. “I’m good. Really good. You?”

“Starving,” Loki admitted. “I always get hungry after you’ve fed on me.”

“JARVIS, order Loki some… What are you in the mood for?”

“Three porterhouse steaks, rare, and some steamed vegetables. I care not what kind as long as there is plenty.”

“I will order them now, Mr. Loki.”

“I’m going to go take a shower. I feel disgusting.” Tony climbed off the bed. “Want to join me?”

Loki got up and followed Tony into the bathroom. They showered, not doing more than kissing. It was obvious Loki needed to eat before he could play. Tony was just pleased to scrub the blood and lizard spit off his leg. He couldn’t help remembering the way the beast chewed him up and swallowed him. If he was still human, he’d be vomiting at the memory.

“Are you all right, pet?”

“Just… being eaten alive is something I’m going to have a hard time forgetting.”

Loki hugged him. The nonsexual show of affection was strange, but nice. “I am glad you are whole.”

“Thanks to you.” Tony leaned up and gave Loki a peck on the lips. “Let’s get dried off. Your dinner should be here soon.”

Tony put on a pair of sweatpants, and Loki conjured up some soft-looking pants of his own. When dinner arrived, Tony got it from the elevator, then fetched Loki a plate and utensils.

“What are you drinking? I have a fully-stocked bar, or--”

“Just water, please.”

Tony’s ice maker was still running in case of guests, so he got out a glass and put ice and water in it. He took it to Loki, who was already devouring his first steak. Tony couldn’t watch. His memory was too fresh.

“I’ll be in the living room when you’re done,” Tony said. He didn’t quite run from the room, and he was proud of himself for it. He dropped onto the couch and told JARVIS to play Tony’s favorite episode of _Red Dwarf_.

Twenty minutes in, Loki joined him. His breath smelled like he’d just brushed his teeth, which Tony was grateful for. “My apologies, Anthony. It didn’t occur to me that the meat would bother you.”

“It’s okay. You needed the protein. Let’s just not think about it anymore.” But guilt was rolling off Loki in waves. Tony sighed. “J, turn the TV off.” He turned to look at Loki. “You’re fine. Stop feeling so guilty.”

“How do you know I feel so?” Loki asked, looking puzzled.

“I can feel you in my head. Not your thoughts, but your feelings.”

Loki’s mouth tightened. “If my feelings are causing you such discomfort, I will leave.”

“No, don’t go. I’m sorry. I’m just a mess today.”

“You have been through much. I don’t wish to burden you.”

“Stay. Let’s watch a dumb movie that’ll take our minds off everything. Okay?”

“Fine.”

An hour later they were both asleep, Tony leaning on his god’s shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony woke up around midnight, feeling calmer. Loki was awake, playing on his phone one-handed while the other arm was wrapped around Tony’s shoulders.

“You have a phone?”

“Of course I do, Anthony.”

“Why don’t I have your number?” Tony pouted.

“You can have it if you want it.” Loki looked amused.

“I want it. Just tell JARVIS your number. He’ll put it in my phone.”

Loki recited the number, smirking.

“It is in your phone, sir.”

“Thanks, J. So, uh, Lokes. How would you feel about fucking my brains out right now?”

“Are you sure you feel up to it?”

“I could use the distraction.”

Loki’s phone disappeared, and the god leaned in for a kiss. It was weirdly gentle.

“I’m not going to break, Loki.” Tony wanted hard and fast and painful, dammit. He straddled Loki’s lap and kissed the god roughly. Tony could feel that Loki was conflicted. He wanted to take care of Tony, but the vampire didn’t want that. He wanted lust and violence and to not be able to think of anything but his own pleasure and Loki.

The god could feel Tony’s desire, Tony knew that. The more of Loki’s blood he drank, the deeper their connection grew. Tony didn’t know if that would happen with anyone if he drank from them regularly, or if it was just a Loki thing.

Loki pushed Tony back, just enough to break the kiss. “Stop.”

“Why?”

“I’m not in the mood to hurt you.” Loki was angry, but Tony didn’t understand why.

“Why the hell not?” Now Tony was getting pissed.

“You almost died today, Anthony. I was worried about you!”

“I’m fine now. So just fuck me already.” Tony ran his hands down Loki’s chest, but Loki grabbed his wrists and pulled them away.

“I’m not in the mood,” Loki growled.

“Well why the fuck are you even here, then?” Tony hissed.

Loki’s eyes turned icy. “That’s a good question.” He disappeared, and Tony fell to the floor.

Tony swore and punched the leg of the couch hard enough to hear it splinter. He was livid, and he wasn’t sure why. All he wanted was to get laid. Forget for a while. But no, Loki had to be _worried_. What gave Loki the right to give a shit? Tony sure as hell didn’t. Loki was just a really good fuck and a meal.

But, fuck, he _liked_ Loki. He didn’t want to drive the god away. Tony laid down flat on the floor and sighed. As his anger evaporated, he realized he’d been an asshole.

He closed his eyes and tried to reach out for Loki’s feelings. He felt a sense of _hurt, rejection,_ before it felt like a door slammed in his face. Great, Loki could block him out. Shit.

Tony got up after a while and found his phone. He texted Loki. _Sorry I was a dick_.

No response.

He went down to his lab and started putting the suit back together. The one the lizard had mangled. Suddenly he was retching into the garbage can, dry heaves because there was nothing in his stomach. He almost wished there was something to vomit, just to get the sensation over with. But instead he was doubled over, stomach spasming.

And then there was an icy hand on the back of his neck. “Loki,” Tony gasped in relief. The cold somehow calmed him, and his body stopped convulsing. He was able to stand up straight, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand even though there was nothing there.

“You are an asshole, Anthony Stark.” Loki still looked pissed. He was also blue.

“I’m sorry.” Tony looked into red eyes. “I am definitely an asshole.”

Loki sighed, but the corner of his mouth curled up in amusement. “It’s a good thing you’re a good lay. Otherwise I would not tolerate such behavior.”

“I owe you. What can I do to make you less mad at me?”

“You can start by building that suit of uru. When will you have the platinum for me?”

JARVIS spoke up. “It is in the corner of the workshop, Mr. Loki. In the yellow crate.”

“Thank you.” Loki looked around the room until he spotted it. “I will be right back, Anthony.” Loki walked over to the crate, turning pale as he went. It vanished, along with Loki.

Tony told JARVIS to get rid of the mangled suit, and sighed with relief as DUM-E hauled it out of sight. Loki returned a few minutes later with a new crate. It was open on top, and Tony peered in to see a pile of silvery metal bars. He lifted one. It was heavy shit.

Loki asked, “How long will it take you to build a new suit from this?”

“No more than a few days, I think, depending how how difficult the metal is to work.”

“I will leave you to it. I shall return tomorrow to feed you, and in the meanwhile I expect you to make progress.”

Tony grinned, but his mind was already at work on what tests he needed to do on the new metal. “Thanks, Lokes. I owe you two, now.”

Loki snorted. “You’re welcome. See you anon.”

He disappeared, and Tony went to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki was still mad. Tony could tell the moment he appeared.

Tony was in his workshop. He hadn’t slept, and for a moment he thought it must be daylight outside. But his inner clock, the vampire one, said it was definitely a night out. “Hey, Lokes. Look!” Tony held up the arm of the uru suit he was working on. “I got the chest and back pieces hammered out already.” He nodded towards the workbench the pieces were resting on.

“Good,” Loki growled, and took the arm away from Tony. He gripped Tony around the waist and teleported them to the penthouse bedroom. He was all over Tony, kissing and biting his neck.

But Loki’s actions didn’t fit his feelings.

“Hey, stop,” Tony said. He leaned up and kissed Loki softly. “If you don’t want to fuck, we don’t have to.”

Loki looked ready to kill. “Make up your mind, Anthony. I’m too gentle, you complain. Now I’m being too rough?”

“What do _you_ want, Loki? I don’t want us to do anything you don’t want.”

Loki looked like he was considering it. “I want you to take off your clothes and lay down.”

Tony did as bidden, watching Loki all the while. The god’s face was unreadable, as were his feelings. It was frustrating. Tony wasn’t hard at all. He was too stressed to be aroused.

Stalking over to the bed, Loki’s clothes vanished. He wasn’t hard, either. He straddled Tony’s legs and leaned over him, supporting his weight on his hands. Loki just stared at him for a long time. Finally he lifted a hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “You are the most maddening creature, Anthony Stark.”

With that, Loki kissed Tony fiercely, although there was no violence in it. More like a claiming, a staking of territory. Tony let Loki plunder his mouth, then tangled his tongue with his god’s. Loki moaned softly, and the kiss turned demanding.

Loki slowly sat back and ran his hands over Tony’s body, mapping all the spots that drew gasps of pleasure from him. It wasn’t quite tender, but it was softer than they’d ever been together. Loki leaned forward, following the paths his hands had taken with his mouth. He lingered on Tony’s nipples, which weren’t that sensitive but responded well to biting. Loki kissed and licked his way down Tony’s body, avoiding his erection, just… learning, Tony supposed. Tony found himself wanting to do the same to Loki.

When Loki came back up to kiss Tony’s mouth, the vampire rolled them over slowly. “My turn,” Tony said, and set about exploring Loki thoroughly. The god’s nipples were ridiculously responsive, and the crease where his thigh met his pelvis was sensitive too. Tony mapped his lover’s body with hands and lips, then took Loki’s cock into his mouth.

Loki shuddered and took hold of Tony’s hair, but didn’t try to force him down. He just kept his hand there, his fingers twitching every time Tony did something right. It was a clever way of wordlessly teaching Tony what he wanted. Every so often Tony would do something _really_ right and Loki would let out these soft moans that went straight to Tony’s dick.

When Loki came, he did so quietly, just a sharp breath before Tony’s mouth flooded with come. Tony crawled back up Loki’s body and kissed his lover. It came out more gentle than he meant for it to be, but Loki seemed pleased by it.

Tony laid down next to him, feeling weirdly content even though he hadn’t come yet. But Loki rolled to face him, and took Tony in hand gently. A second later and his palm was slick, and he started stroking Tony perfectly. He kissed Tony while he did it, swallowing every whine and moan Tony made. Tony gripped Loki’s shoulder with one hand, thrusting into his god’s fist as he got closer and closer to his release. Finally he fell over the edge, shuddering against Loki as he came.

Loki pulled him close. Tony could hear his heart thudding, and the sound lulled him to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When Tony woke up, he could feel that the sun was out. He was alone. How long had he slept? “JARVIS, what time is it?”

“Three in the afternoon, sir.”

Tony ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe he’d slept so long. And he was hungry. Shit. He’d fallen asleep before he could feed off Loki. “J, did Loki try to wake me up at any point?”

“Yes, sir. You did not stir. He just left not fifteen minutes ago, and said he will return as soon as he’s had lunch.”

Loki was sticking around today? Tony was oddly touched. He had no idea why Loki would do that, unless it was because of this weird possessive thing the god had going on. Loki seemed to get off on being Tony’s only food source right now. It was strange, but Tony didn’t mind. Loki tasted great, and being able to drink fresh blood was so much better than the bagged shit.

Tony got up and took a long shower, killing time. He didn’t bother getting dressed except for a pair of red silk boxers. He picked up his tablet and started reading the news.

When Loki returned a little while later, he seemed pleased to see Tony up. “Anthony.” Loki eyed him critically, then removed his button-down shirt. “You need to feed.” He crawled onto the bed and laid down on his side.

“Thanks for coming back,” Tony said as he put his tablet down.

“Of course. You require food, and I wish to watch you construct this armor of yours.”

Tony rolled to face Loki and licked a stripe up his neck. “Why, want to make sure I do it right?”

Loki snorted. “No, I merely wish to see how you do it.”

Tony bit, and drank. He could never tire of the taste of Loki, the way his heartbeat echoed in Tony’s head as he sucked the blood from him, the smell of his body. When Tony was full, he laid back on his pillow. Loki’s eyes were closed. He was breathing quickly, and Tony looked down to see the god was hard in his pants.

Tony ran a hand over Loki’s clothed cock, and the god opened his eyes. They were dark with lust. Tony felt his own body responding to that look. “What can I do to please you, Lokes?”

“Get on your hands and knees. Naked.”

Tony slid his boxers off and got in position, waiting. It wasn’t long before Loki was behind him, raking his nails down Tony’s back. Tony arched away out of instinct, and it pushed his hips back against Loki’s erection. Tony heard the god undo his belt and fly, and then Loki was sliding his slick cock into Tony all too slowly.

Tony whined, and Loki shoved the rest of the way in. Gripping Tony’s hips, he started to fuck the vampire hard and fast. Tony felt like Loki’s lust was burning him up from the inside, the emotion overwhelming and driving Tony’s pleasure to greater heights.

Loki let go of one hip to grab Tony’s hair, using it to pull Tony back towards him, making him arch his back again and let Loki in deeper. Tony would have been panting if he had been human; instead he moaned and growled and whined. “Come on, Lokes, fuck me, make me come!”

The god responded by pulling Tony’s hair harder and pounding into him so hard the bed creaked. Tony was so close, so very close… then Loki leaned forward and bit Tony’s neck, and Tony came almost violently. High on pleasure, he dimly felt Loki come inside him, overwhelmed by Tony’s own orgasm.

Loki pulled out and laid down, catching his breath. Tony dropped onto his stomach, grinning. He could feel Loki’s smugness, his possessiveness. Underneath it all was something softer, but Tony was afraid to look too closely at it. Instead he kissed Loki briefly, a bit dirty. “Need a nap before we get to work?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am fine.” He waved a hand, and Tony felt clean again. “Dress yourself.” The god got out of bed as Tony did, and was suddenly dressed. Tony wished he had that kind of magic. Instead, he pulled on his clothes the normal way, including steel-toed boots so he didn’t crush his toes. Yeah, they healed fast, but it still hurt.

Tony led the way down to the lab, telling Loki what needed to be done for the suit. First there was the rest of the metal to work, then all Tony would have to do was install the electronics and tweak them. He had plenty of extra tech already constructed for future suits; this would be the same, just with a different outer metal. Yeah, the electronics would have to be altered to account for the uru’s weight difference, but that wasn’t too hard.

Loki listened. Asked questions until Tony began shaping an upper arm out of uru. Suddenly his hammer was hitting the hot metal but making no sound. “What the fuck?”

“I cast a silencing spell on it. The clanging was annoying me.”

“Uh, okay. Sure.” Tony went back to forging the uru, and in the silence they talked.

Hours passed with nothing but conversation and forging. Tony had never talked to Loki for this long before, and he found he really enjoyed it. Loki was witty, and had a way of telling stories that had Tony laughing. They bantered. They talked about their broken families. They shared their tentative plans for the future.

It turned out that Loki was trying to figure out what to do with himself. His pranks on Midgard truly had come from boredom. He didn’t say it outright, but he had no friends except maybe Tony. Loki was lonely and restless. On Asgard he had been busy with the duties of a prince, but now that he was disgraced he found himself at a loss.

“You could be an Avenger,” Tony suggested.

Loki laughed bitterly. “Even if I was, I see how much free time you have. I know you are rarely called upon to fight. Would you expect me to spend my days twiddling my thumbs, waiting for villains?”

“So find a cause that matters to you, and do something about it. Humans are killing the planet. You could probably use your magic to help stop it. Can’t you use your frosty powers to cool down Earth or something? Or scare the hell out of politicians who keep voting to restrict the EPA?”

“What good would that do? You Midgardians would just fuck it up again.”

Tony stopped hammering. “Loki, if you could help, a hell of a lot of people would worship you for it. You could be the savior of humanity. Surely you’d get a kick out of that.”

Loki was considering it. Tony could sense it. “Hm. Perhaps.”

“Think about it. I’ll help if I can, if you’ll let me.” Tony went back to forging.

The god was quiet for a long time. Finally, he said, “I will do some research, see how best I might help. Not because I wish to be a hero, but because this matters to you.”

Tony’s eyes went wide. “You would help save Earth… for _me_.”

“Why not? It would keep me from boredom, and it would please you.” Loki shrugged.

“Um. Thank you?”

“You are welcome, my Anthony.”

Tony went back to what he was doing, a little freaked out that Loki would cure climate change just to make him happy. But as Loki started asking questions about where he should start, Tony couldn’t find it in himself to complain.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki left that night after they’d fucked and Tony had a snack to tide him over to the next evening. Loki said he had research to do.

When the god came back shortly after sundown, he was furious. “You Midgardians are idiots! Destroying your planet for the sake of profit!”

“I did tell you,” Tony said. “I’m trying to do my part -- making clean energy devices and donating to causes -- but too many powerful people are short-sighted.”

“I will fix this,” Loki vowed, “just to spite everyone.”

“Do you have a plan?” Tony was curious.

“I will start by threatening key politicians and business leaders. I have made a list. Once they are all terrified of my wrath, I will begin to slowly cool the atmosphere with the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

“What’s that?”

“A box containing the heart of Jotunheim, immense powers of ice and cold. I was intending to return it to the Jotnar as a gesture of goodwill, but they can wait long enough for me to fix this backward little realm.” Loki shook his head. “You are lucky Midgardians like yourself exist. Otherwise humans would deserve to be wiped out.”

“Er, thank you. I appreciate your, uh, appreciation.”

Loki smiled, one of those rare genuine ones. “Come, Anthony. I wish you to be inside me while you feed tonight.”

Tony scrambled off the couch. Once they were in his bedroom, Tony kissed his god deeply, twining their tongues as he pressed Loki backwards onto the bed. Loki vanished their clothes as soon as his back hit the mattress, and the sudden feeling of skin against skin made them both gasp.

Taking his time, Tony teased Loki with all the spots he’d learned a few days before. It didn’t take long before Loki was writhing under him. “Anthony. Enough!” Loki put a hand around Tony’s throat; not enough to hurt, but enough to threaten. “You will fuck me now, or I will leave.”

Tony grinned. “Pushy, aren’t you?” But he took the lube from the nightstand and slicked himself up. Pushing Loki’s legs apart and up, he gently and slowly pushed the head of his cock into his god. It took all of his will not to just slam himself in, but he didn’t know how long it had been for Loki so he wanted to take it slow.

Loki groaned, and Tony slid in all the way as Loki wrapped those long, beautiful legs around Tony’s hips. Oh, fuck. Tony hadn’t penetrated anybody in ages, and Loki felt like heaven. He was hot and tight and _perfect_.

Tony leaned over Loki, coming up to about mid-chest, but that was fine because it meant Tony could tease his god’s nipples while he fucked him. He braced himself on his hands and started to move.

Loki wasn’t very loud when he topped, but goddamn he made a lot of noise when he bottomed. The god was moaning, talking about how much he needed this, telling Tony to go faster. Tony didn’t know how long he could last, so he doubled Loki practically in half and started driving both of them towards their peak. As he could feel Loki getting close, he stretched out and sunk his teeth into his god.

As Tony took the first hard pull of blood, Loki came, tightening around his cock. Tony shot his load as Loki shuddered beneath him, and Tony could taste Loki’s pleasure on his tongue as he drank.

When he was sated, he pulled back, gave Loki’s left nipple a final kiss, and pulled out. He flopped down next to Loki, feeling fantastic. Loki had his eyes closed and was smiling to himself.

“You’re really beautiful,” Tony said before he could stop himself.

Loki opened his eyes. He was still smiling. “Thank you, Anthony. You are very attractive yourself.”

Tony could feel that soft emotion creeping back in over their connection. He didn’t shy away from it this time. For some strange reason, Loki cared about Tony.

And Tony realized he cared right back. He knew he should be freaked out about it, but right now being with Loki felt perfect.

Loki rolled to face him and kissed him briefly but tenderly. “I can feel your emotions too, you know.”

Tony blushed and looked away. But Loki put two long fingers on Tony’s jaw and turned him back to look into the god’s eyes. They gazed at each other for a long time, feeling each other’s feelings. It was so intimate it was almost painful.

Loki gave him another smile, another soft kiss. “Have you finished your armor?”

“Not yet. Almost.”

“Come, then.” Loki got out of bed. “I would watch you work.”

“As you wish, my god.” Tony got up. He wanted to stay in bed, but his suit wouldn’t finish itself.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony finished the uru armor the next evening. The only step left was to paint it -- if uru could be painted; she hadn’t tested it yet -- because it was bright silver and not Tony’s style at all. But it was combat ready, which is what Loki cared about. Tony was in love with the suit. It was sleek and stylish, and she could punch through two inches of solid steel with it.

When Loki showed up that night, they celebrated with champagne (mixed with Loki’s blood, for Tony) and a sex marathon. Loki had spent the day in China, giving nightmares to politicians, and he was in a good mood from it.

Tony’s god was weird and morally ambiguous, and she liked him that way.

Time passed. Loki came back every sunset like clockwork, and they got used to being together. The softer emotions grew, but they never spoke of them again. They just basked in each other’s care and concern, often accompanied by gentle touches and soft smiles.

Tony was in love. He was pretty sure Loki was, too. He was just afraid of spoiling it by talking about it.

Friday night, Tony was in her female form, as she often was these days. She was working on another uru suit -- this time, one that would accommodate her breasts. Loki was there, and they were talking as she worked. Being with him like this was one of her favorite ways to spend time with her god. Loki cast that silencing spell on her hammering, and they spent hours talking about everything and nothing.

Tony really liked Loki. Loved him, too, but loving and liking felt different. Tony had loved Pepper, and she liked her, but it hadn’t been like this -- being constantly surprised and delighted by the twists of her lover’s mind, and being able to talk science without the other’s eyes glazing over.

JARVIS interrupted them around midnight. “Sir, Dr. Banner is requesting access to the lab.”

Loki vanished.

“Sure, J.” Damn. There went her evening. As Bruce walked in, Tony went to hug him. “Green Bean! What’s up?”

“I just came by to check on you. Nobody’s seen you in a couple of days.”

“I’ve been building new suits. Come check this out.” Tony walked over to where the freshly-painted first uru suit stood. “Loki got me some uru. It’s the same stuff Thor’s hammer is made of.”

Bruce whistled. “Why would Loki do that?”

“He’s worried about me getting hurt.” Tony’s smile was fond.

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up. “He’s serious about you. Is it mutual?”

Tony was temporarily at a loss for words. Finally she admitted, “Maybe a little.”

“Only you, Tony.” Bruce shook his head, resigned but amused. “Be careful.”

“Aren’t I always?” she asked brightly.

Bruce gave her a knowing look. “I’ll leave you to your work, but come to dinner tomorrow night. We miss you.”

“Aw, Brucie Bear. I miss you too.” She hugged him again. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bruce left. Tony turned back to her armor in progress, but Loki reappeared on the couch in the same position he’d been in before. He was pissed.

“Hey, Lokes. Thought you’d left.” Why was he angry?

“I merely made myself invisible until the Beast left. Or should I call him your ‘Brucie Bear’?”

Tony blinked. “You’re jealous?”

“I am not. I just didn’t realize the extent of your _friendship_ with Banner.”

“You’re jealous.” Tony grinned. “You have nothing to worry about, Bambi. I hug all my friends.” She moved over to stand near Loki, putting a hand on his arm. “You’re the only one I’m sleeping with. That I _want_ to sleep with.”

“For now,” Loki said, still angry. “I will leave you to your work, Anthony. Enjoy your evening.”

The god vanished again, this time for real, Tony assumed. She sighed. Loki was a touchy bastard. She got back to work, feeling very alone.

\---

Tony woke up to the sound of an alarm. “Avengers assemble,” Cap announced through JARVIS’ speakers. “Conference room. Now.”

Tony blearily got out of bed. It was only 10am, for fuck’s sake. He threw on some clothes and headed downstairs, missing coffee desperately.

He was the last one into the room. Cap started speaking as Tony took a seat. “Some uranium was stolen from an American missile site. SHIELD traced it to a remote location in Siberia, where it disappeared off their radar. We’re going to get it back.”

Tony sighed inwardly. Joy. “When do we leave?”

“Now. Tony, get your suit on the quinjet. We’re all flying in together.”

With that, the meeting broke up so they could all get their gear. Tony wore his new uru suit onto the plane, positioning it in the middle of the jet so it wouldn’t throw off the balance. He sat down next to Bruce and spent the long trip talking to him.

When they started closing in on the location, Cap started issuing orders. “Tony, Thor, you’re on recon.” The door of the jet opened, and Tony stepped into his suit. Thor was out first, Tony on his heels.

Their suspected target was pretty obvious -- a big, ancient-looking bunker on a flat, snowy plain. Tony flew around it. There were no life signs, no visible people. “Guys, I’m not seeing anybody. Come on down. We’ll take a look inside.”

Thor joined him as the quinjet landed nearby. “I do not like this, Man of Iron,” the god rumbled.

“Me either, Sparky.”

They were quiet as the rest of the team walked up. “We should go inside,” Cap said. “Iron Man, you’re on point.”

Tony stepped up the the large doors and tried the handle. It turned. Shit. He got ready for a fight. But when he opened the doors, there was no one waiting for them.

They all walked in, on their guard. But the place seemed deserted. There were dusty desks, antique communications devices… and a familiar symbol on the wall.

“HYDRA,” Steve breathed. “This is an old HYDRA bunker.”

Suddenly the doors swung shut behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

The Avengers were trapped.

They’d been over every inch of the bunker. There was no way out besides the doors, which wouldn’t budge. Tony had tried lasers. He, Steve, and Thor had both tried to punch through them or wrench them off their hinges. Nothing worked.

At least they’d found the uranium. It was in a lead-lined safe in a command room. They could only hope JARVIS or SHIELD could get someone there in time to let them out before the living members of the team suffocated to death. It was a big bunker. It should take them a while to run out of air.

Tony’s suit was cut off from the main JARVIS, but he still had some functionality. Which is how he knew it was almost dawn, New York time. He was starving. He sat well away from the rest of the team, near the doors, so that he wouldn’t be able to smell their blood as strongly. Tony was bored and frustrated and scared that he was going to feed on a teammate.

He reached out with his mind to try and sense Loki, but there was no connection. Tony swore under his breath. If he could reach Loki, maybe the god could teleport to them.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound from the doors. Tony leapt up, stepping into his suit. It was in place when the doors opened.

People in black tactical gear were shooting at the Avengers. Tony dodged as a blast of energy came at him. What kind of guns were these? Tony had never seen one like them.

“They’re HYDRA,” Cap shouted. “Don’t get hit!”

Tony noticed the embroidered patches on their shoulders. Fuck. HYDRA. Weren’t they supposed to have been destroyed in WWII? He grabbed the first armed agent he could reach and threw him at the other villains. It was enough of a distraction that he, Thor, and Cap could knock a few unconscious. The Hulk roared and charged at more of the agents. Not all of them had energy guns. The green guy was going for the ones with regular guns, much to Tony’s relief.

After a few minutes, the Avengers had all the energy weapon carriers knocked out. Hawkeye was collecting the guns, ducking in and out of the fighting. The rest of the team fought the waves of agents pouring into the bunker.

There were dozens of them, maybe a hundred. Too many to count as Tony bashed heads and knocked out all the ones he could reach. He was hungry, but that didn’t mean he was weak. He could see Widow was tasering the agents who were already down, to keep them knocked out. Thor was swinging his hammer, Cap his shield. Hulk was having fun throwing black-clad bodies out into the snow. Hawkeye seemed to be out of arrows, for he was shooting kneecaps with a pistol as he defended the small pile of energy guns.

Finally there was just one left standing. Tony raised his faceplate. “What the fuck is going on? How is HYDRA still around?”

The man grinned and opened his mouth. Tony, reading his mind, knew that the guy was about to bite down on a poison capsule. If the asshole wanted to die, well, Tony was still hungry.

He quickly grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him close, sinking his teeth into the enemy’s neck. He had the element of surprise, and he drained the man before he could activate the poison.

The body fell to the ground, and Tony looked up.

His teammates were staring at him in horror. Except the Hulk, who just looked confused. “Tin Man eat bad guy?”

“Tin Man was hungry,” Tony replied. “Look, guys, he was about to kill himself. I just… helped.”

“Tony, you’re not supposed to kill people!” Steve still looked shocked.

Reaching into the corpse’s mouth, Tony pulled out the small cyanide capsule. “See this? Poison. He was about to bite it.”

“How did you know?” Nat asked, her eyes narrowed.

Tony sighed. This was going to get uglier. “Because I can read minds. Don’t worry, I stay out of your heads. But this was a bad guy. He was going to die anyway, and I was starving.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Clint looked pissed.

“I was already a fucking vampire. It was hard enough for you all to trust me after I turned.”

Thor scowled. “Is this my brother’s influence?” He indicated the drained body.

“_No._ No. I haven’t fed off anything but Loki in months. Hell, he’ll probably be pissed I ate this guy. But I was ravenous. I needed to eat before you all started looking like dinner.”

Steve was still frowning. “Can you fly yourself home?”

“Yeah.” Shit. Tony was in trouble.

“Go. We’ll meet you there after we get SHIELD to come pick up the HYDRA agents.”

Tony remembered something. “Oh, that guy? Reported to somebody named Jasper Sitwell. Thought you should know.”

Natasha and Clint both froze. “Sitwell’s a SHIELD agent,” Nat said.

“Yeah, well, guess there’s a fox in the henhouse.” Tony pulled his faceplate down and walked out. Taking to the sky, he headed home.


	15. Chapter 15

The flight home was long, and Tony wasn’t in the mood to enjoy it. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and the team was pissed at him. He could see that what he’d done looked bad, but the guy was suicidal anyway. And he _didn’t_ read anyone’s mind if he could help it.

And Loki had been on good behavior lately. He’d already gotten several pesticides recalled and more funding for the EPA, just by threatening the right people. Regulations in countries like China were being put in place to stop pollution. Loki was doing good work.

Speaking of his god… “JARVIS, call Loki for me.”

“Anthony. Where are you? Where have you been?”

“Siberia. We got trapped and there were villains and I ate one of them because I was starving and now everyone’s freaking out.”

“You are free? You are safe?”

“Yeah. Headed home. Cap’s orders.” Tony rolled his eyes, even though Loki couldn’t see it.

“How soon will you arrive?”

“Four hours, maybe.”

Loki huffed. “I will be there when you arrive.” The call disconnected.

Tony didn’t sense any anger from Loki, so that was good. “J, crank up some music.” As AC/DC filled his ears, he sped home.

\---

When Tony stepped into the penthouse gantry, Loki was waiting. As the mechanical arms removed Tony’s suit, Loki said, “Hello, Anthony.” The god was radiating stress despite his composed demeanor, although Tony couldn’t tell why.

“Hey. Can we go straight to the bedroom? I’m in a bad mood and I could use a good fuck and some pain.”

Loki looked like he was about to say something, but then he nodded. “As you wish.” As Tony started to pass him, walking towards the bedroom, Loki took a handful of his hair and dragged Tony down the hall. He threw him on the bed, and Tony’s clothes vanished. “Hands and knees. Now.”

Tony scrambled into position, waiting. A hand came down on his ass, hard. Tony didn’t move, just stayed still as Loki spanked him. Loki hit him several times with the flat of his hand, and then stopped. “You want to hurt, my Anthony?”

“Yes, my god. Please.”

Suddenly there was an intense burning sensation on his upper back. Tony screamed. Whatever causing it was large, just fitting between Tony’s shoulder blades. He could smell his flesh cooking, and it made his eyes tear up.

The thing was taken away, but Tony was still in agony. Loki began spanking him again, ignoring Tony’s whimpers of pain as his body moved slightly with every blow. When Tony could bear no more, Loki’s cock pushed into him. Loki grabbed his hips and started fucking him almost painfully fast.

“You wear my mark now, pet, branded into your pretty skin.” Loki pumped into him, sounding breathless. Tony could feel his god’s desire, and pride in his ownership. “You are mine, understand me?”

Tony’s tears were falling freely. “Yes, my god.” It was true. He was Loki’s, completely. He felt owned, used, treasured. He was an empty vessel, but Loki was filling him with the devotion that flowed through their mental connection.

Loki came deep inside him, then pulled out and rolled Tony onto his back. Tony cried out in pain, but then Loki was taking him into his mouth and it took only a few moments before Tony was coming hard.

The god gently rolled Tony onto his stomach and laid down next to him. Kissing Tony softly, he said, “Don’t worry, my pet. You will heal soon.”

All Tony could do was hum in acknowledgement before he fell asleep.

\---

When Tony woke up, he was on his side facing Loki. His back still hurt. His god was playing on his phone. “What did you brand me with?” Tony asked sleepily.

“I told you a long time ago that I wanted to bless an object and burn you with it.” Loki pulled a flat metal sculpture out from nowhere. It was vaguely rectangular, with two snakes intertwined. “This was my symbol when the Norse worshipped the Aesir.”

Tony didn’t dare touch it, but he looked it over intently as Loki held it for him. “I want to see my back.”

“I’ll take a picture.” Loki vanished the sculpture, then climbed carefully over Tony. The vampire heard the click of the camera phone. Loki handed the phone to Tony and climbed back into his previous spot.

The snakes were burned black into Tony’s skin. It was creepy-looking. He handed the phone back wordlessly.

“You don’t like it,” Loki frowned.

“Not really. Sorry.”

“Ah well.” The god kissed him lightly. “It will be gone soon, at any rate.”

“It should have healed already.”

“As I understand it, blessed wounds are more difficult to heal.” Loki kissed him again, slowly, with tongue. Arousal coursed through Tony’s veins.

“Sir,” JARVIS said, “the other Avengers have returned and are requesting your presence.”

“Ah, fuck.” Tony reluctantly got out of bed. “Will you stay until I get back?”

“Of course.” Loki picked up his phone again. “Good luck, pet.”

“Thanks. I’ll need it.”

Tony threw on some clothes, and went to face the team.


	16. Chapter 16

The team looked serious when Tony met them in the common room. They were all sitting around the dining table.

“Take a seat, Tony.” Steve indicated an empty chair.

Tony sat. He wanted to make a joke about juries and executioners, but right now he didn’t want to piss anyone off more. He doubted the team would throw him to SHIELD, but they might kick him out for this. He’d gotten fond of the assholes, and he didn’t really want to lose them.

When Tony was settled, Steve continued. “We spent the flight back talking about your behavior. We get that you were hungry. And yes, the HYDRA agent was going to kill himself. What’s bothering me is that you showed no remorse over murdering that man.”

Tony grit his teeth. “Why should I? He was going to die anyway. If I hadn’t stopped him we wouldn’t know about Sitwell.”

“You could have fed on him without killing him.” Steve was frowning.

“I was hungry enough that I didn’t have much self-control left.” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Better him than me feeding on one of you.”

“For the record, I don’t have a problem with what you did,” Nat said.

“Me neither,” Clint chimed in. “What I’m pissed about was you not telling us you’re fucking _psychic_.”

Tony rolled his eyes as that. “I have never, _ever_ attempted to read your mind. Any of you. And I have to work to do it, I don’t just pick up every thought people think. And thank fuck for that, because if my head was full of other voices I’d go crazy.”

“I trust Tony.” Bruce gave a small smile. “We know he doesn’t go around killing people, and he hasn’t changed as a person since he became a vampire. He’s not going evil. It was extenuating circumstances.” Bruce shrugged. “The other guy thought it was ‘cool’. We have no problem with it.”

“I agree with Bruce.” Thor looked at Steve. “I believe you are the only one with concerns, Captain.”

Steve groaned in frustration. “Don’t you guys get it? If Tony gets used to eating people--”

“I’ve been feeding off Loki for months now,” Tony put in. “I’m used to feeding off the living, or at least one person. A person who can handle it, for the record, and who is normally my only blood source except when something goes wrong. Like that mission.” He stood up. “Don’t you have HYDRA agents to track down? I’m going to go work on my suit.”

“Tony,” Bruce called as he started to walk away. Tony waited while Bruce caught up to him near the elevator. Quietly, Bruce murmured, “We’re going to work on Steve. You know how his morals are.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony shook his head. “I’m not turning into some rampaging monster, Brucie, no matter what Steve thinks.”

“I know.” Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. “Just relax. The rest of us trust you.”

Tony nodded, giving a little smile. “Thanks, Green Bean. I’ll see you later.”

Back in the penthouse, Tony threw himself on the couch next to a half-dressed Loki. “Ugh.”

“How did it go?”

“Nobody cares but Steve. Cap has a stick up his ass like always. He thinks I’m going to turn evil or something.”

Loki snorted indelicately. “You are far too heroic for that.”

“I wouldn’t call myself heroic, but I want to help people who deserve it.”

“You’re a good man, Anthony Stark. A much better one than I am.”

Tony twisted himself and laid down with his head in Loki’s lap. “I like you the way you are. You do what you want, when you want. Yeah, it would be fun if you came to the light side -- or at least as light as I get -- but you’re perfect the way you are.”

Loki smiled down at him. “Thank you, Anthony. I find you rather perfect as well.”

Soft feelings wafted through their connection as Loki stroked Tony’s hair. Tony closed his eyes, happy to be with his lover. Before he realized he was speaking, his mouth blurted “you know I love you, right?” When he realized what he’d said he stiffened, but Loki kept petting his hair.

“I do. As I love you, my Anthony.”

Tony opened his eyes. Loki was beaming, and Tony smiled so wide it almost hurt. They gazed at each other for a long moment, then Tony closed his eyes again. “Good, because you’re stuck with me.”

“Oh no,” Loki teased gently, “how horrible. I suppose I’ll just have to suffer your presence a while longer.”

Tony could feel his god’s lightness and happiness through their bond. “I’ll try to make it bearable. Lots of sex.”

Loki laughed. “I suppose that would make it a little better.”

“You _suppose_.” Tony opened one eye. “And how can I make it better right now?”

“Hmmm. Perhaps you could get on your knees and show me some of that love with your mouth.”

Laughing, Tony slid to the floor to kneel in front of Loki. “I do love your cock. It’s almost as sexy as your brain.” He opened Loki’s pants and nuzzled his half-hard dick, rubbing his goatee against it. “It’s so nice and thick. I love the way it fills me up.” He began sucking lazily, using his tongue in just the way Loki liked.

Loki stroked his hair. Unlike most of the times Tony sucked his god off, there was no intense need to rush. It was just the two of them, and they had all the time in the world. As Loki’s pleasure built, Tony kept up a steady but slow pace, until Loki’s hand tightened in his hair and he came deep in Tony’s throat.

Still beaming with happiness, Loki pulled Tony onto his lap and undid his jeans. He slid a hand inside, pumping Tony’s cock with the same unhurried pace. It didn’t take Tony terribly long before he came with a soft cry, and then Loki was kissing him gently. “My lovely pet. I adore you.”

“I’m pretty fond of you too.” They shared a long look, broken only by Tony yawning. “Sorry, I didn’t get to sleep on the mission.”

Loki stood up, holding Tony in his arms. “I could use a nap.” He started towards the bedroom. “If you’re good I’ll let you fuck me when we wake.”

Tony chuckled. “I will always be good to you, sweetheart.”

It was a promise he meant to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> I didn't get many comments on this fic. Did you like it? I hope so... Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
